The song remains the same
by IStoleMyselfATimeLord
Summary: When Ary wayland get's picked as the female tribute for District 12 in the 75 annual Hunger games, her world is shaken. but when her former best friend, Hayden Pinewood, also gets picked her world gets turned upside down. all hope is not lost though, they have the best chance of winning because the star crossed lovers of District 12 are their mentors.
1. Chapter 1

The song remains the same

Arya had run these trails so many times over the past five years that it gave her mind time to wander. This was unfortunate because her thoughts always ended up in the past and she had to shut those thoughts out, they were just too painful. She tried to snap her mind back to the present and focus on the hunt, but it was difficult. It was always the same on this day. This day and Arya had history and some unfinished business. She sighed and looked around at the lush, thick forest that surrounded her and decided that there was no point. She usually went hunting with Daniel almost every day but wanted to say with his family today witch was understandable. She still had some squirrel left from yesterday's trip into the forest. She started to unwillingly jog back to the fence but stopped at a hollow log at the mouth of the trees. After she stored her bow and quiver in the log she walked to the fence that once powerful electrical currents radiating down its length but now stood silent. Arya walked slowly down the quiet streets of district still trying to keep her mind from the painful past. She usually did a good job of blocking these particular memories but the reaping day always managed to force her to rember. Another reason she hated this day so much. She ducked into her door quickly because she saw one of the peacekeepers coming toward her and she could not stand the sympathetic looks she always got on the day of the reaping. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and bathroom. She was in no hurry to get ready; no one in district twelve was. She quickly washed her face and took of her hunting jacket and washed her arms. The house was quiet well it was always quiet because of this day. Arya looked at the cracked mirror above the basin and stared at her refection she saw a girl with dark brown hair, icy green eyes and a straight nose. Petty she guessed but there was something different about today and got furious when she realised what it was. I was fear. She closed her eyes and let herself be scared for ten seconds. After that she opened her eyes made her face completely expressionless put on something a little nicer that her usual outfit of leather boots, leggings and a soft leather jacket. After she had put on some shoes she walked out of the door shut it behind her and joined the crowd that was making its way down to the square as she walked she looked around at the faces of the kids that were forced to be there and tear streaked faces of their parents. Most of them were still saying goodbye, maybe for the last time. Though this year would be whoever got picked chance to win we had the best chance of winning since Haymitch was sober. They had the mentors in possibly Panam: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark. Though it is true this is there first time couching ever still one of the best chances of winning. She had reached the square and went to go stand with her age group. She looked and the faces of the other kids and tried to find Daniel. She saw him almost at the same time he spotted her. "Good luck" He mouthed and she nodded feeling sick. Everyone's head turned towards the podium because Katniss and Peeta had just come on the little stage along with Effie Trinket. Effie walked up the microphone and tapped on it to presumably get everyone attend although there was no need the entire square was dead sigh lent. Arya tuned everything out as Effie's voice bubbled into the microphone. She looked around and her eyes fell on Katniss and Peeta and she saw Peeta grab onto her hand and squeeze it. Katniss looked over to him and gave him the tiniest of smiles and then suddenly she looked straight at Arya like she felt her eyes on her. Katniss looked away first to Effie and suddenly Arya was aware that Effie was about to choose the girl tribute. She held up the slip of paper and said:

"The girl tribute to represent district twelve in the 75 annual Hunger games is…." Her unfolded the paper and Arya heart hammered against her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Arya Wayland"


	2. Chapter 2

Arya's world seemed to slow down. And then slid sideways then she realised that she was just falling over. She could not believe that this was happening. She thought that she might pass out and there was like a weird buzzing in her ears that suddenly stopped and she saw that the people in front of her had parted making a pathway to the podium. She felt completely numb. She was totally frozen and then she felt a hand on her back give a gentle push forward. She stumbled and started forward and two peace keepers came forward and flanked her and lead her up to the stairs which she walked up by herself. On the way up she tried to keep her emotion in control, which was proving to be almost impossible. Once she reached the top Effie grabbed her arm and yanked her to the microphone.

"Well, well looks like we have our girl tribute for district twelve's 75 hunger games." Effie said into the micro phone with a sunny smile. Arya searched the faces of her home district and shock, dismay and anger on most of the people's expressions almost everyone knew her story or her family. But she scanned the faces looking for Daniel. When I finally saw him his face was frozen with horror and shock. And his horror is what snapped her out of it and she got control of her emotions long enough to make her face emotionless.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Effie addressed the crowd. Silence. "Well then shall we move on to the boys?" She was already walking towards the boys reaping ball. She reached in and after a little digging chose one piece of paper. "The boy tribute to represent district twelve in the 75 annual Hunger games is…." She carefully unfolded the paper "Hayden Pinemoor." Not him. Please not him was all that Arya could think of. Hayden used to be her best friend besides her sister. They shook hand and she saw the disbelief and horror in his eyes that probably matched her own. After the tributes shook hands four peacekeepers came forward and guided them into the justice building and then they were separated into different rooms to wait for visitors. When the doors shut leaving her alone she realised that she was shaking and tried to her emotions in check and pull herself together. But then the magnitude of what had just happened sunk in and she had to sit down. Then the doors opened. Arya had only one: Daniel. As soon as the doors opened and she saw it was Daniel she stood up but stayed still.

"You have three minutes." Saied the voice of the peacekeeper who had shown Daniel in. When the doors closed she rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck and him strong arms encircled her waist. They stayed like that for a few moments and then her pulled back and grabbed Arya by her shoulders, forcing her to listen to him.

"Arya listen to me." He demanded looking her straight in the eye. "You can do this, you can win this I've seen you hunt your amazing at it and that's all it is: hunting. Plus you have the best mentors you could ask for around here." He dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Try ok just try." She nodded and hugged him again. "I'll miss you so much and hunting's going to be no fun without you so you come back ok?" she nodded against his chest. The suddenly the doors opened and two peacekeepers grabbed Daniel and pulled him off her.

"No!" She cried out after him as the doors shut again. "Don't leave me." Her knees buckled and she slid back onto the couch and she waited for the peacekeepers to return and cart her off to the capitol. Eventually they did when they came back for her she stood and walked out the door with dignity and was soon joined by Hayden. The guards escorted then to the train and Arya forced herself to look back at district twelve, probably for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the doors hissed shut behind them Arya and Hayden were greeted by a very overenthusiastic Effie Trinket.

"Come on this way I will show you to the sitting room and then I will go fin Katniss and Peeta, oh you will abselouly _adore_ them and I'm sure they will love you but I think….." After a while you just sort of tuned her out. They stopped in front of a door that automatically opened and shut behind them. After Effie had ushered them in and made sure they were sitting down she trotted off in ridiculously high heels to find Peeta and Katniss. The tension between the two tributes was almost tangible. After a minute of complete silence the door hissed open again and Katniss walked in first fallowed by Peeta Effie appeared to have disappeared somewhere and to be honest Arya was relived. She looked Katniss and Peeta straight in the eye and she saw pity and sadness and that's when she realised that they expected her to fail, that _everyone _expected her to fail, and that made her blood boil. She narrowed her eyes and stared Peeta down and he stared back. Eventual Katniss broke the silence.

'So as you probably know we are going to be you mentors for the hunger games, we will guide you through the training and help you with strategies." Katniss had Arya's full attention now. "But our training will only get you so far after you are in the arena your pretty much on you own." Katniss stopped and looked at them waiting for a reaction. Arya nodded.

"When do we start?" she asked looking Katniss in the eye. Katniss almost smiled.

"We will arrive in the capitol in two days then the tributes parade then five days of training after that the interview night the next morning it's off to the arena." Peeta answered. They both nodded. "Effie will show you to your rooms and I think supper is in an hour." As if on cue Effie appeared out of thin air and show Arya to her room. She walked straight to the shower and pulled off her clothes and stepped in. It was amazing, she had never had a shower before and if she wanted hot water she had to boil it first. After an incredible shower she walked over to the closet and opened it experimentally to see if there was anything in it and found that it was full of clothes approximately her size. She chose a green blouse and black pants. Her hair had already dried and she just walked around for a few minutes then she herd three sharp knocks on her door and she opened it to Effie trinkets permanently hysterical eyes.

"Time for dinner!" She said it like it was the best new she had ever received. Arya just nodded and fallowed Effie to the dining car. Katniss, Peeta and Hayden were already there. She avoided looking at Hayden altogether; it hurt too much to look at him considering their situation. _Oh well odds are someone else will kill him before I have to._

"We will be pulling into the capitol station in about 12 hours so at like eight in the morning." Peeta said sort of randomly. She thought he said it just to fill he silence. And the look that Katniss threw him confirmed that. The rest of the dinner was just awkward silence, and Arya prefers it that that way. Not having to make awkward chit-chat with the person you were planning to kill. Or plotting how you might survive the first day with the people who were basically sending you off to your death. After everyone had finished the rich supper of capitol food they went to the room that had a television and watched the recap of today's reaping. It gave Arya and Hayden a great opportunity to size up their compition. There was a girl from district 1 that looked quiet but deadly, and I monstrous boy district 2 who looked like just sheer muscle. But there was one tribute, a boy from district 4 that looked hauntingly familiar but she couldn't quit place from where. He was lean but had toned muscle and looked almost cat-like and the way he watched everything unnerved her. After it showed the reaping from district 12 the program ended and Arya headed off to her room and was suddenly exhausted and just stripped down to her underwear and crawled into the silky sheets and drifted off into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya woke up to grey light just filtering through her window and rolled out of her cushy new bed and put on the same outfit she had on last night. She was up so early because this is what time she woke up every morning and she had trained herself not to go back to sleep after she got up after one disastrous day where she had ended up being three hours late for school. After she had put on the outfit she opened the door and made her way to the breakfast car, not really expecting anyone to be there and she was right. She sat down at table and traced the wood pattern with her finger thinking about home. She stood up and decided wasn't hungry yet so she decided to explore the rest of the train. After she stepped out of the door she went right and a little ways down she passed her door then about another ten feet there was a different door and she noticed that all of the doors had little windows on them and she peered through it she frowned because there was clothes and towels on the floor but the bed was empty. She shrugged and kept walking. After that door the car ended and she walked into the next one. Almost right at the start she found another door and she looked through it she saw that Hayden was still asleep. She paused at his door and watched him sleep. After about ten seconds she shook herself and moved on. She had no idea how long the train was or who else was on it, so she just kept walking until she came upon a door that was hot pink and sparkly. She had no trouble guessing that this was Effie trinkets room. The inside of this woman's room was comical, Effie had ridiculously plush pink carpets, vibrant purple walls, four closets and huge lavender bed. She gave a quiet chuckle shaking her head and moved on. The next door she encountered pulled her up short and she felt her mouth open in shock. It was a plain door and she assumed that it was Peeta's. She looked in the window on the door she saw Peeta on the bed with Katniss's head on his chest, Katniss was asleep and Peeta was stroking her hair. She didn't even know why but this sight made her stomach twist with an emotion that she had forced herself to deny for four years: Jealously. She had never realised before just how much Peeta cared about Katniss, how much her loved her. But everything was clear on face now as he watched her sleep and gently stroked her hair back from her forehead. Arya looked down and for some reason felt like she was going to cry, but she locked her emotions down like she had been doing for years except when she was with Daniel. She took a deep breath and decided to go back to the breakfast car even though she absolutely no appetite now, she would just watch the sunrise and wait for everyone else to officially wake up. She practically ran from Peeta's door back to the breakfast room she had always done this, whenever anything made her feel too emotional her instinct was to run away. It had taken the better part of two years for her to finally start to trust Daniel and let him in. When she entered the dining car she went straight to the table and sat down hard staring at the wood without really seeing it, lost in her sad memories until Peeta and Katniss walked in probably like an hour later. Hayden came in a half-hour after that and then Effie who claimed to have been up since dawn which clearly was not true. Arya smiled to herself at that.

"Why are you smiling?" Hayden asked noticing her grin. She turned around to answer suddenly feeling like she was in the fourth grade again and she had been playing with him. Then she looked at him and she remembered, she had to kill him.

"Nothing." She answered looking down all traces of amusement gone. And Hayden frowned at the table too and sat back in his chair, appetite gone. Peeta glanced out of the window and craned his neck just to make sure. He turned to them with a slight smile.

"We're here."


	5. Chapter 5

Arya and Hayden looked at each other and almost simultaneously leapt up from their chairs and ran to the window. The capital was huge, sparkly and clean it was amazing the sheer size of it was enough to make her eyes go wide. The both craned their necks to see more of this jaw-dropping city. Suddenly the world went dark and Arya figured that they had just gone through a tunnel. The anticipation seemed to build as they looked out the window and saw only darkness. Both of the tributes felt a different sense of anticipation because this might be the last city they ever saw, Arya had always figured that district twelve would be the place that she died, she might not have much of a home but at least district twelve was familiar, was where she had grown up. Suddenly the car was flooded with light and everyone squinted through it waiting until their eyes adjusted. Arya eyes adjusted first, she had always had good eye sight, and her eyes went huge, after Hayden's has adjusted he gasped and pressed his nose to the window. They were in a train station that was the size of the entire seam, and filled with people. The people looked like human peacocks with their huge hats and magnificently colorful clothes. Hayden stared back at the strange people but Arya retreated back into the shadows, it was a hunting habit: to stay out of sight. But she was not used to knowing that for one she was the pray.

"Ok as soon as we get off this train they will take you to the 'Remake center' and then straight to your personal stylist." Katniss said drawing everybody's attention to her. "Just promise that whatever the stylist says, go with it ok? These people know what they are doing, trust them." She looked at Arya and Hayden they both nodded. The train came to a smooth stop, Arya probably wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been staring out the window.

"Here we go." She herd Hayden mutter she looked at him and noticed that he looked nervous. This boy was not very good at keeping his emotions to himself, he never had been, Arya thought to herself amused. Once the door's slid open with a hiss, a wall of noise hit them like a wave crashing in their ears. Every single man, woman and child in that station was screaming and yelling at the two tributes from district twelve, the two tributes with Katniss and Peeta for mentors, the two most loved tributes in Panem. At first the attention was just shocking, but then it was kind of nice to hear thousands of people screaming your name in admiration, to know that all of these people loved you even though they didn't know you. Of cores the people did not actually care about them, but for a second it was nice to bask in the light of the capitol. The people weren't just cheering for Haden and Arya, no they were cheering for the star-crossed lovers of District twelve Arya looked over her shoulder at Katniss and Peeta and saw them both smiling and waving at the crowd, they were holding hands. When she looked closer at the two of them she noticed that they looked strained, looking over the mob seemed to bring back some bad memories, she saw Peeta calm exterior starting to crack. She had always known that they were mostly acting, but she never understood how much of an act it was, until just then. Two huge men in black suits escorted the group through the station and into the large building in front of them. Suddenly everything disappeared, the noise, the colors the smells, they had entered a plastic tub that she assumed was an elevator.

"Wow." Hayden breathed his eyes wide. And Arya could not help but agree with that sentiment.


End file.
